Lost Knight
by BMWWfreak
Summary: Obi-Wan Qui-Gon and Adi Gallia have disappeared. Will Siri be able to keep herself in order? Will she do something drastic to find her friends? And why is she crying? Siri-Wan! Please RxR ! Don't be a victim of reviewrophobia please!
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! Please don't be a victim of reviewrophobia!

Peacful sleeping. Probably something every Padawan wanted. Siri Tachi awoke around 5am, and turned over on the side where she could see her whole compartment. Her eyes were still adjusting to the light shining through her windows when she saw a two-feet green figure standing by her bed.

"Waiting for you to awake, I have been." Master Yoda said.

"Yoda! I mean..." she said, straightening her self on her bed. "I'm surprised to see you, Master." she said in a Padawan-to-a-council-member kind of way.

"With me, you will come, young one." he said, turning and slowly making his way out of the door.

"Yes Master." she said, obeying his commands.

The Jedi Temple was quite cold in the mornings, Siri noticed. She thought of Obi-Wan, who didn't do well in cold weather, but hid it well.

"Master, what is going on?" she asked.

"Find out soon, you will." he answered.

She nodded. He was now on his 'floating pod' as Obi-Wan and herself called it, which made him go at a normal pace, without using the Force.

They walked through the doors of the Jedi Council room, and Siri noticed that her Master, Adi Gallia, wasn't there. Neither was her close friend's Master, Qui-Gon. She knew she had gone on a mission with him, but was supposed to beback by now. She began to silently worry.

"Disapeard, your friend's and your Master, have." he said, sitting in his chair.

"When?" she asked franticly.

"Not long ago, but there not the only ones. Obi-Wan Kenobi has also disapeard." Mace Windu stated.

Her eyes grew large. She couldnt find any words to speak, so she just stood there, her shoulder length blonde hair messy from the night, in her pajamas, and wide-eyed. While she tried hard not to cry, she couldn't help but wonder if they were going to die. But she pushed the thought out of her mind, knowing they were the three most talented Jedi's/padawan she had ever met.

"What do we do?" she said. Her thoughts wondered to if her Master was alright, Adi was like a mother to her. And if Qui-Gon would stay strong. Qui-Gon was like a hero, a mentor, if you will. And Obi-Wan...Obi-Wan was her closest freind in the whole galaxy and _so_ close to being a Jedi Knight, if she lost him, she would lose herself. Including her mind.

She knew she was about to crack open and cry her blue eyes out, so she excused herself.

"Excuse me, Masters." she said. She bowed and walked out of the room. Right when she was out of their line of vision, she darted for her compartment. Where she cried her heart out into her pillow. She _never_ cried. Why was she now? She couldn't think about anyone (not even about her hero or her master) but Obi-Wan.

Thanks for reading and please do click that button below or else I might not update, and if you want to read more of this story I would highly suggest you to click it. It's really pretty, don'tcha think?

:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Greatly appreciated from my heart :) Please review.**

**Enjoy!**

"Okay Siri, stop crying..." Siri said very quietly yo herself.

She was crying on her pillow in her compartment, after learning her master, Adi-Gallia, her friends master, Qui-Gon, and her closest friend Obi-Wan, had all disappeared not long ago. The worst part of it was her thought that she should have stopped whoever it was who took them. But there was no way she could have, both the masters were gone, and she hadn't seen Obi-Wan for about three days, and when she did see him, he had to go and train, even without his master. He told Siri about a week earlier, "It doesn't matter if your master is here or not, as long as you're in the training room, training with the simulator."

Why could she only think about Obi-Wan? Worry about him, think about him....the list goes on.

She stood from her unmade bed, and wiped her eyes, until it looked as if she wasn't crying at all. She walked out of her compartment, and started down the hallway, towards Obi-Wan's room.

When she arrived, she opened his door, and looked around.

Then she saw something, on the floor. She walked over and picked up a lightsaber from the floor. She flipped it over and saw Obi-Wan's initials, it stated : _Property of O-B._

It was his, she was sure. In fact, she was even there when he was ingraving it onto his lightsaber. She was even there when he was trying to find something sharp enough to do it with. They had almost got caught, since it was pretty late at night. They had finally found a sharp knife in the kitchen that would work for the job.

She thought for a moment. Why would Obi-Wa not carry his lightsaber? Unless, it was taken...? She was starting to get frustrated. She was not the kind of person to wait for everything to '_fall into place_,' she thought if everyone just waited it out, nothing would get done.

She knew that the Council would strongly disagree, but she was about ready to go and find them herself. She also knew she would probably either get a severe punishment, or worse, get kicked out. She closed her eyes, holding Obi-Wan's lightsaber to her chest. After a few moments, her worry changed to anger. She set his lightsaber down where she had found it, and stood up. She walked out of the temple, into the garden, out of the garden. She walked to the gates, and pushed them open.

"Where are you going?" a small voice said behind her. She turned and saw a young Jedi-to-be, about 8. She knew him, his name was Colby. She had helped him several times with his training.

"Oh, Colby, hey." she said.

"Where are you going miss Siri?" he asked.

"Um, a mission." she said.

"Without a master?" he said, making a confused face.

"Yeah, see, its a test, kind of like...training." she lied, although she felt guilty, she _had_ to find them.

"Oh. Well, may the force be with you, miss Siri."

"And to you, Colby." she said, and turned around and walked out of the temple's grounds.

All she knew is that it wasn't going to be easy.

**Thanks for staying tuned even though I know it was a long wait. :( But I do try, really I do! Please review and stay tuned. I know it was short, sorry, as I say sometimes, At Least I Updated!**


End file.
